once picture perfect
by despairfulthorn
Summary: Bella never met Edward and her love blossomed with Jacob Black. But now that the "Cold Ones" are back in town and Jacob is the leader of the pack what happens and what becomes of everything Jacob and Bella grew together?


Summary: Bella never met Edward and her love blossomed with Jacob Black. But now that the "Cold Ones" are back in town and Jacob is the leader of the pack what happens and what becomes of everything Jacob and Bella grew together?

**I OWN NOTHING OF TWILIGHT BUT THIS RANDOM-FANDOM**

Heather, Bella's two year old, ran through the living room much to Bella's annoyance. "Heather!" Bella yells towards the emptiness of the ceiling. 'If only I had one tenth that energy,' she thought as a little brunette head popped up through her arm.

"Wha'?" the blob of head asks.

"Cousin It, go get me the phone. HAND IT TO ME!" Bella exclaims as the phone lands squarely on her growing uterus. Bella laughs as she tickles her nose with the tips of her hair. "Come on. Your daddy's gonna' be here soon. We have to hurry and clean up. Don't want him to tickle you do you?" At the last comment a blur of brown blew past and into its' very messy play room. "And pick up when you're in there!" As a reply she heard barney blasted. For only being two she knew how to pick 'em.

The phone rang ten times before it went to voicemail, a recording of Heather and Jake singing some song as it came on the radio, and Bella left a short message. This was the usual. Whenever he could he would call back. "Your daddy needs to hurry. I'm hungry" Bella spoke to her fetus. She laughed when it replied with a kick squarely to her bladder. "I know you are too. Just like everyone else around here."

She didn't even bother going grocery shopping anymore because Jake insisted on cooking everything himself, which suited Bella just fine. The only thing that was a required food in the house was corndogs and chilli. Bella had no clue why she liked it but it worked for the lo-tech meal alone. Jake alone could eat Bella's usual (before she became pregnant) meals for a month in a week. The wolf just burned everything up resulting in a high grocery bill and a very nice looking husband, and if you counted Heather, who could eat a package of hot dogs in one sitting and be hungry again thirty minutes later, the amount of food probably surpassed a soup kitchen or a mcdonald's weekly amount served combined.

The phone rang and Bella answered it without a second thought. "Hello? Bella? This is Quil. Jake was attacked today but he's fine." The voice went in and out with the wind and the sound of the truck changing gears in the background. "We're on our way back home with him now. Emily agreed to babysit so he can rest. Bella? Are you there?"

"Yes, " She finally managed with a sigh. "Who attacked him? Sam? " This was totally Jake. She should have expected this soon.

"Shockingly no, " Quil spoke softly, with a back echo outside the door. He stepped in and closed the phone he was talking on. "The leeches attacked. Or one alone really but the others tried to stop him. We were discussing our territory and setting them straight when a white blur came out of nowhere and latched itself onto the nearest person. This time it just happened to be Jake." He paused for a moment to allow the others access to the couch. "Though I had my bet on Sam too." His grin said everything.

"Bella?" Jake asks from the other couch. "Where's Heather?"

"No worries Jake. Where she always is when cleaning comes into the conversation."

He laughs and sighs. "What the hell were they thinking? Attacking the leader of the pack? They said he just went crazy. Something about a smell. Flowers. "

"Who knows."

**MEANWHILE AT THE CULLEN'S HOUSE**

"What were you thinking? Why did you attack him?" Carlisle asks quietly from the corner, ready to take Edward down if the moment required. "We were just discussing the boundary and who would take care of the visitors that Alice foresaw. "

"I don't know. The smell. It overcame my senses. And the girl. His wife." Edward stares at the trees swaying heavily in the slow breeze.

**I know it leaves off randomly but the plot-bunny has randomly left it's cage and has to be caught. only one week more... and if you would like to beta it would be much appreciated. R/R PLEASE!**


End file.
